Rajak Kertia
Rajak (pronounced as latɕakʰɯː in IPA or pronounced as Lazark in the English alphabet) Kertia (Kor. 라자크 케르티아) was a Noble and the previous clan leader of his family. He is the son of Ragar Kertia and the older brother of Rael Kertia. Appearance He had blonde hair, similar to his younger brother. Half of it is slicked back while the left side of it is loose, fringing his face. He kept the lower part of his face covered just like his father did. When he is first shown in the manga however, the lower part of his face was visible although he was cloaked. Like all pure-blood nobles, he had blood red eyes and he was shown to be quite tall and handsome. Personality Rajak moves with an air of dignity. When he is ordered by the Lord to go to the human world and bring Seira back, he feels somewhat irritated. Being convinced by his younger brother that the work does not suit his dignity, he lets Rael do it instead of him. Again, when Rai moves past him, he couldn't believe that someone has just overstepped him. He is loyal to the Lord and executes anything he has been bidden to do without question. His sense of duty is astounding. Even after seeing that his brother has been using a soul weapon, he gives it less priority and chooses to first complete his mission assigned by the Lord. He has also been shown to have great respect for the other clan leaders. Besides that, when Rael informed him about Regis being present among the intruders in the forbidden area, he told his brother to be absolutely sure before coming up with such stories. To add to his virtues, he executes his responsibilities as a clan leader wholeheartedly. When Rael's sneak attack caused Frankenstein to receive damage from his attacks, Rajak slashed himself with KartasChapter 189 to compensate for his brother's misdoing. He did it also to prove that although their clan specializes in stealth, they do not resort to foul play. He is very hard-working and strong-willed to overcome his fate. Despite knowing that incomplete soul weapon means he cannot awaken his full potentials, he has been working hard to overcome his shortcomings ever since acknowledging the truth. Rajak also shows certain gullible sides of him where he easily accepts the job as a dishwasher for M-21 and Takeo when they come home lateChapter 296, acknowledges Rael's heroic achievements, despite how unlike of Rael to have done soChapter 280, and even mistook Rael's brooding on top of Ye Ran High's roof as guarding and overseeing the humans from harm in case the enemies attack like Raizel, Regis, Seira, and the the three humans protect the schoolChapter 297. Background Rajak Kertia is the eldest son of Ragar Kertia and older brother to Rael. The responsibility of a clan leader was passed on to him after their father had entered eternal sleep. Initially, it was assumed by Rael that Rajak didn't know that their father had bequeathed him with a soul weapon too. On his way to capture the so called traitor on the Lord's orders, Rajak catches sight of Rael holding a soul weapon. Later on, it was revealed that Rajak had already knew about Grandia, Rael's soul weapon, previous to this encounter. Plot Overview 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' :Rajak does not appear in this volume but is mentioned as the Lord and Gejutel discuss about which Clan Leader to send for Seira's aid against the Union Elders. They decide to dispatch an order to Rajak who who has already gone out of Lukedonia in search of Rael. 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' Volume 7 Rajak trains Regis and trio after the departure of Lord and Gejutel to Lukedonia. Rael takes the task of training from his elder brother as Rajak has to leave for Lukedonia to settle clan business. He is present in the throne room when Gejutel request Lord to make Regis the clan leader of Landegre clan as the soul weapon has been passed down to Regis. After settling his family affairs he asks Lord's permission to leave in order to carry out her orders back in South Korea. Gejutel ask him to inform Regis that he is the new clan leader and that his formal appointment cannot take place due to the war between Lukedonia and Union. Gejutel requests Rajak to be cautious as the world is in turmoil and both humans & Werewolves have started war with nobles. Other family leaders bid him goodbye as he leaves on his mission. On his way he is attacked by traitor clan leaders and Werewolves. He realise that they are on their way to attack Lukedonia due to the absence of many clan leaders and the Noblesse from Lukedonia. He relaizes that the only way for Lukedonia to stand a chance would be if they are informed of this surprise attack. Knowing that they can't catch Rajak if he runs away due to his status of being the fastest noble, the triators and Werewolves surround him to subdue him. Rajak first faces Kuharu in battle but seeing Kuharu being overpowered Lagus uses his powers to slow down Rajak. Later on he faces both Kuharu and Mount. The honorable noble is forced into eternal sleep by the combined efforts of traitors (Gradeus and Lagus) and Werewolves (Kuharu and Mount) In his final moments, Rajak apologizes to the Lord for his inability to serve her any longer and to Rael for leaving him. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess As a Noble Clan Leader, Rajak naturally has exceptional physical abilities that are far beyond that of the fittest human. He possesses immense strength and especially speed.(even Kuharu, the fastest member of the werewolves family admited that he was faster than him).Gradeus himself,stated that Rajak is stronger than his predecessor. *'Enhanced Speed': The Kertia Clan is known for its speed and Rajak is no exception. He is also able to suddenly appear in a whirlwind of wind which clearly depicts his agility. Furthermore, as the leader of the Kertia clan, he was genuinely surprised to be outmatched in speed by Cadis Etrama Di Raizel or anyone for that matter. He is able to move at hypersonic speeds, or possibly beyond. This is evident in his ability to dodge and deflect laser beams at point-blank range. *'Doppelganger Illusions': Rajak can spontaneously create multiple copies of himself to surround the enemy. Unlike, Rael he can create a dozen of such clones and because he erases his presence and has superior speed, this ability becomes far more deadly in comparison. These clones can inflict physical damage to the enemy, and are often used to confuse the enemy while Rajak goes in for the kill. Aura Manipulation As the clan leader specializing in assassination and stealth, when he uses his Soul Weapon, his spiritual presence becomes erased. However, if he intends otherwise, the aura he exudes is dark and deadly. *'Camouflage': Rajak has the ability to effectively become invisible by blending in with his natural surroundings. *'Shroud of Darkness': Rajak has the power to transform his clothes into a large cloak made out of shadows. This shroud is able to make him seemingly teleport out of harm's way, obscure his enemy's senses, suppress any sound he would other wise make, induce a feeling of vertigo, suffocate opponents, as well as absorb his enemy's attacks. The shroud is also able to extend to great lengths, as well as disperse into shadows and reform at will. Soul Weapon Kartas: As the eldest son, he has been passed down the soul weapon Kartas from his father. As observed by Frankenstein, Rajak has impressive control over his soul weaponChapter 188 and unlike Rael, uses it to hide his aura making him discreet like a true assassin. Even Frankenstein acknowledges that he is a befitting successor to the previous Kertia clan's leader. Tracking Expertise As the Kertia Clan Leader, he is expert on tracking and using secret messages of his clan. He can track his enemies for incredible distances and can decipher codes and recognize the scene of a battle through minute details. Battles *Frankenstein vs Rajak Kertia *Frankenstein & Rajak Kertia vs The Elders *Rajak Kertia vs Kentas *Rajak Kertia vs Kuharu & Mount References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters